Falling
by shotglasses
Summary: FE7, GuyWil. Of course they were going to meet; it was only a matter of time. Somehow, though, Wil hadn't expected it to involved the swordsman falling out of a tree in front of him. :FluffCrack pairing written on request:


_Just a short piece of fluff that I wrote up for Citrus (ritalion on Livejournal) . She had suggested that I write some Guy/Wil to attempt to break out of my habit of always writing Guy as such an _uke

Disclaimer: Don't own FE or the characters herein. Not trying to make a profit, just trying to have some fun. :)

* * *

Wil supposed that their meeting was inevitable. After all, they were in the same army, close to the same age. He just hadn't expected that the young swordsman would fall out of a tree and practically onto his head with an almost girlish scream. 

Guy looked up quickly from the ground where he had landed on his back, clutching the hilt of a sword that was buried in the damp earth; he had been holding it when he fell. "Ah, s-sorry! I didn't mean to er- nearly fall on you!"

Looking down at the slightly rumpled and scratched up teen, Wil offered his hand, which Guy took. "What were you doing up there?" he asked, looking up at the tree in question.

Guy frowned and fixed his headband, pulling the sword, curved blade giving it away as one of the rare Killing Edges, out of the ground. "Matthew hid this up there and I had to get it back. I can't believe he actually has time for this, as busy as the tactician keeps him with scouting."

Trying to suppress a chuckle, Wil looked once more at the tall pine. The needles would explain the scratches -- well that and the fall. "Are you two... close or something? Seems an awful lot of trouble to go through just to annoy someone!"

Guy pulled a needle out of his bangs and replied, "Well, I suppose I don't mind so much; it does keep me on my toes. But... we're not particularly close. I just own him for saving my skin a few years back."

"Ohh, one of _those_ kinds of relationships," Wil said, not quite knowingly but still sympathetically. "Well, feel like coming back with me? You can use Rath's and my tent to patch up in, since it's closer than yours. "

"Wouldn't the healers be bett-" Guy stopped himself mid-sentence as he followed the cheerful archer. It would be ridiculous to have them deal with scratches like this, and it would waste staves that they would need in the upcoming battles. "Will er... Rath mind?" he asked instead, having to take quicker steps to keep up with Wil. He found himself wondering where the teen got all of his energy.

"Oh, the tactician sent him with Matthew to scout. I guess since we're getting closer to the Fang's base it's more dangerous out there. We'll be marching soon, I think, just as soon as Mark gets an idea for which route will be best," he said, holding the tent flap open for the swordsman to enter.

As Guy cleaned the cuts, some deeper than he had thought, he and Wil chatted, almost comfortably. Despite having never met before, he found that they had a lot of common ground. Age, for one, but more than just that -- Guy felt as if he were talking to a fellow clansman, almost. They believed similar things concerning life, though Guy was sure that Wil had probably picked up a lot of it from being around Rath so much. He had noticed that Wil said very little that didn't in some way involve the man.

"Ah, here, you missed one," said Wil, catching Guy off guard as he leaned forward and dabbed at a cut on his cheek. He hadn't noticed it but it stung as Wil scooted closer and cleaned it. "Some fall, huh?" he asked, almost rhetorically.

"I've had worse," Guy said dismissively. "Just stretched a bit far, I guess. I've never really been all that great in trees."

"Or horses," Wil said, with a quick wink. At Guy's baffled look, he explained, "Saw you get picked up on Sain's horse when you got a bit close to a general." He pointed at his eyes, "Gotta be on top of things when you're an archer!"

"Hey, I can't help it that horses don't like me," he exclaimed, not quite indignantly but slightly embarrassed. "And Sain's was really high-strung! Have you seen what that thing does to anyone that gets near it?!" He remembered being stuck in a tent with Sain once. His rear remembered it too, from where the horse in question had bitten him. It had been the last time he had volunteered to feed someone else's mount for them, ever. He'd had a lovely time explaining that one to Priscilla. At least it had been her, rather than Serra, who probably would have "accidentally" let the entire army know.

They continued to chatter on about various things from girls to the Fang to Raven and Lucius's ridiculously conspicuous relationship that they both seemed to think they were doing a good job of hiding, until Guy noticed how dark it had gotten.

"Suppose I should head back, especially if Mark decides that we need to move out tomorrow morning," he said, starting to get up, but Wil stopped him.

"Rath won't be here tonight. You can just stay here if you wanted to. I mean, your and Matthew's tent is practically out in the middle of nowhere on the far edge of the camp!"

He was exaggeration horribly, Guy noted, but supposed that the boy might just want some company. Rath wasn't sent out very often, and only the tactician knew when they were due back -- at least not until the next day, if they'd even be back then. The mountains they were currently traveling through were covered in dense forest and places for an ambush were numerous. If Guy knew Matthew at all (which he liked to think he did), he knew that while the thief was ridiculously annoying he was also methodical and wouldn't leave a job half-done.

"Suppose that wouldn't be so bad," he admitted, looking to Wil for where to sleep.

Wil picked up on it and gestured towards the conspicuously neat bedroll that Guy took to be Rath's. "You can sleep there. I don't think that Rath would mind, so long as it's left neat," he said with a shrug.

As he removed his shirt and boots and prepared to bed down, he noticed Wil fidgeting and glancing around the tent awkwardly as if waiting for something.

"... You miss him?" asked Guy, slightly surprised at himself for picking up on something such as that.

Wil nodded slowly. "I... Well I guess he's just always here and it feels kind of lonely without him. Especially now..."

Guy's eyes widened but only slightly as he tried to look normal. The pieces finally fell into place and he asked before he could stop himself, "You two are... lovers?"

Wil nodded with a sigh. "We're not doing a very good job of hiding it, are we?" he asked.

"You're kidding me! I wouldn't have guessed until right now! I mean, when we're actually fighting and stuff, Rath barely pays any attention to you! Well, aside from just the general looking out for each other and that sort of thing!" Guy exclaimed, slightly amused.

"You- really?" Wil asked.

"Yeah! You're doing a much better job than any of the other... er... 'couples' in the army are! But, is that why you wanted me to stay or something?" he asked, trying not to look overly curious, and certainly not overeager.

A small blush crossed the young archer's face and he nodded, looking down at the tent floor.

"Heh, fine by me," Guy said, laying back and Wil clung to him instantly, tightly, almost like a small child. Tensing slightly due to not having expected the redhead's sudden invasion of his personal space, he forced himself to relax. It wasn't near as uncomfortable as he had thought it would be and Guy felt oddly warm, and not just from their combined body heat.

"You smell like him," Wil said, an air of contentment practically seeping out of him.

Guy just faintly smiled against the red hair that was currently tickling his neck and wrapped his arms around the warm body.


End file.
